crytopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Silthest Silver Sword
Silthest Silver Sword was once a feeble human who was determined to be the best. He was not always known as Silthest Silver Sword. He was known as Sen when he was young. He did not achieve much because of his weak build and turned to the dark side. At childhood, Sen was considered the worst student in the town. He was pushed around constantly by his classmates and even his parents. One day, at the markets, he bought a book off a beggar about dark magic. He learnt the magic and killed one of his enemies at school when he was only 13. His parents were told the news by his pananicked teacher. His terrible parents sold him to a travelling caravan, not knowing that the "travelling cravan" was a Valkerian captain. Of course, Sen found himself in the Valkerian Badlands, at Death's Crypt. After the long ride, Sen was faced with Cerei, one of the Overlords of the Valkerian Army. He was extremely powerful. Cerei asked him to kill the Quirien soldier that lay on the floor, in front of him. Sen did as he was told, ending the innocent Quirien soldiers life with dark magic. From then on, Sen was known as Silthest Silver Sword. He asked Cerei if he could be more powerful. Cerei offered him the path to become one of the strongest warriors in all of Crytopia. He took the offering. Somni helped complete the offering by harvesting a dozen Harrower souls and casting it into Silthest. He then writhed in pain as his muscles began to expand and the sound of teeth tearing into flesh field the air. It was a gruesome sight, but the Valkerian Overlords enjoyed every second of it. After the transformation, Silthest Silver Sword had muscles that bulged from his body. Markings were found at the left side of his chest and his eyes glowed golden yellow. He was soon given a set of armour and a sword that was as sharp as Valkerus' tongue. The equipment was forged by the master blacksmith Cindarion. Silthest had a device that was crafted by clockwork and Valkerian Tongue. It was located on Silthest's gauntlet. The clever device would erupt searing flames when it is pointed at an enemy. There was also a burning blade sticking out of the device for silent kills. He was taught by Cindarion the art of the forge. The Harrower spirits inside of him improved his strength, magic and combat skills dramatically. Soon, Silthest had become a master blacksmith and was gifted a forge by Cerei. He named it The Axe Forge. Silthest then faught in many battles. Silthest became so popular that he was even known by the people of Glendale. The Quirien community despiced him. He was known to crush his enemies, even Elves, with his gigantic fists now and then. People began comparing him to Elleyswer. Some even made a puppet show of Silthest Silver Sword and Elleyswer fighting. Then, word spread of Silthest to the Elven community. At first,the Elven council ignored Silthest but later, had put a price on his head after he torched an Elven forest. Silthest Silver Sword still lives today, growing stronger and stronger as he consumes more Harrower souls.